Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display device and a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display device is one of the currently most widely used flat panel display devices. Unfortunately, large liquid crystal display devices suffer from a narrow view angle range. This means that unless viewers are positioned directly in front of the center of the large liquid crystal display devices (i.e., at a 90 degree angle), the viewers have difficulty seeing images on the large liquid crystal display device or see the images with distortions. For example, a viewer positioned at a 40 degree angle or 140 degree angle from the center of the large flat liquid crystal display may not see or may not clearly see images displayed at the center portion or end portions (e.g., left, right, top, bottom ends) of the large flat liquid crystal display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.